


Waiting Game

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [12]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Strong Language, i made cap mila's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: They’ve decided not to touch each other until they’re home again.





	Waiting Game

They’re going to be away from home for at least a year.  
  
“It’d probably be better,” Rush sighs in their narrow cot on the train that night, “That we keep our hands off each other until we get back.” He kisses Cap’s cheek. “Lord knows I have trouble keeping my hands off you once we get started.”  
  
She snorts. “That’s Mila’s conception in a nutshell.”  
  
Rush snickers. “Interested in giving her a little brother or sister when we get home?”  
  
Cap sighs. “I suppose I’ve had eight years to dull the memory of childbirth enough to make it palatable again.” She glances over her shoulder at him. “Not palatable enough that I’d want to do it on a train, though.”  
  
Rush chuckles. “Understood, Captain.”  
  
[---]  
  
It quickly gets difficult.  
  
They share a bed, and they’re not accustomed to having to keep their hands off one another.  
  
It’s about a month in when Thomas starts tossing and turning one night, grunting a little and bumping into her as he rolls over. Cap puts up with it for about half an hour before she finally sighs and gives him a little kick. “Just take care of yourself, Tom,” She mutters, voice rough with sleep.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
She’s just tired enough that the sound of Rush fucking his fist doesn’t bother her too much. Cap feels a little heat in her stomach, a little tingle in her thighs and between her legs, but ignores it and eventually falls back to sleep.  
  
(She dreams of Rush fucking her good and proper, because of course it can’t be that easy.)  
  
[---]  
  
Cap’s not exactly immune either.  
  
Mostly she gets off in the shower, something she does either every other day _or_ after she’s been out in the dust and dirt of the remains of the American West Coast. She and Rush do their best to take care of these things privately so as not to tempt one another to anything naughty.  
  
When she is tempted to just roll over in bed and start riding Rush until she gets the kind of completion she wants, Cap tries to recall with graphic detail how painful childbirth was, how long it had taken to get it done and over with, and how _really_ unpleasant it would be to do it on a train with limited medical support.  
  
One would think those memories would successfully curb the urges.  
  
They don’t.  
  
Cap gets off one night when Rush is dead to the world, snoring behind her, and is _so_ ridiculously close to waking him up and begging him to fuck her. Masturbation is all well and good, but she’s got her husband _right there_ and she’s never really needed to abstain for this long before.  
  
_Fuck_ , Cap thinks as her thighs clench around her hand, _what I wouldn’t give for us to run across a condom-factory out here or something. There has to be at least **one** that survived the apocalypse._  
  
Until then, she’ll have to rely on her iron-  
  
…Alright, her _reinforced aluminum_ will.  
  
(She’s trying to be realistic.)  
  
[---]  
  
“Tom, where’s the- Shit, sorry!”  
  
Rush sighs, but doesn’t take his hands off his cock. “Just shut the door behind you,” He says wearily.  
  
Cap does, grimacing. “Didn’t realize you were- uh- taking care of business.”  
  
“Now I’ve got the song in my head. Thanks.”  
  
Cap snorts, but deliberately avoids looking at him as she moves through their office/bedroom. “So, we’re heading to Montana?”  
  
“Yeah. Christ, Liv, we’re gonna be going to a war zone,” Rush sighs again. “It’s going to be ugly. It’s going to be _real_ ugly.”  
  
“I know. But we’ll handle it; we always do.”  
  
Rush groans; Cap shivers a little. It would be _really_ easy to just walk over and knock his hands away, to finish him off herself, but Rush wasn’t kidding when he’d said they have trouble keeping their hands off one another. It always starts with ‘just’ a hand-job, ‘just’ a blow-job, ‘just’ a little bit of heavy-petting- but it always inevitably turned into out-and-out sex.  
  
Cap is a responsible adult who knows that now is _not_ a time to risk a pregnancy, but _fuck_ , she’s with a man that has a habit of making her feel like a horny teenager with zero impulse control. She’s more eager to go into a war-zone and fight some assholes than she is to resign herself to another few months of restraint.  
  
Rush comes, growling through his teeth. “Fuck.”  
  
“I’m going to go take a shower.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“A cold one.”  
  
[---]  
  
Carmina Rye was right:  
  
The Highwaymen were more dangerous than they’d given them credit for.  
  
[---]  
  
Cap hasn’t cried in years, but she very nearly does when she finds Rush in the mines.  
  
It occurs to her only after Carmina leads her to Hope County that she and Rush haven’t been apart for any significant amount of time for nearly fourteen years. She had been a cop and he had been in the army, and they’d figured it’d be worth it to stick together in the wake of the apocalypse.  
  
God, it’s so easy to forget just how long they’ve been together.  
  
Rush has been better- he’s beaten and bruised and limping- but it doesn’t stop him from clutching her tightly in that dark garage. “I thought you were dead,” He whispers as Cap squeezes him, ignoring the stench of ash and sweat clinging to him.  
  
Once they get back to Prosperity and Kim and Carmina have helped her pop his leg back into place, Cap brings Rush to the little cubby of a room she’s been sleeping in. It’s quiet and no one else is there, and as it’s the middle of the day nobody should be dropping by unannounced.  
  
Not that she’ll care if she does, at this point.  
  
Cap kisses Rush like she hasn’t seen him in years, and he kisses her like he’s getting his last conjugal visit before an execution. He pushes her onto the cot and Cap spreads her legs invitingly; she’s past giving a fuck about restraint. “You down?”  
  
“Fuck it,” Rush says roughly, dropping to his knees to straddle her as he rips his jacket off. “Fuck it, fuck it, I thought I was never gonna see you again.”  
  
They fuck properly for the first time in weeks, in months. It is beautifully familiar and comforting, even though weeks of abstention has left Cap a little less accustomed to penetration than usual. It doesn’t stop her from wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him deeper.  
  
“I love you,” He groans, sinking into her and shuddering.  
  
“I love you too,” Cap responds, happier than she’s been in weeks.  
  
It’s a taste of their old normal, and she’s missed it.  
  
[---]  
  
“Really?”  
  
Rush’s voice is weak with disbelief, but not unhappy.  
  
Cap rolls her eyes and sighs. “Really.”  
  
“We haven’t had sex in months.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“ _One_ fuck-session- the first in months!- and you’re pregnant.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“You sure it’s not that… Apple thing that Joseph guy gave you? You’re not hallucinating or anything?”  
  
Cap snorts. “ _No_ , Tom.”  
  
Rush groans, shaking his head and laughing weakly as he pulls her in for a hug. “Christ and a half. Well, at least it’ll be a nice surprise for Mila.”  
  
“Yes it will.”  
  
-End


End file.
